


I've Got a Confession to Make

by alien_lord



Series: Stranger Things Collection [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Control, Drinking, F/M, Forced Oral Sex, Impregnation Fantasy, Misogyny, Non Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, alcohol sex, drugged, mild choking, power, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Nancy and Steve go to a party, and Nancy explodes at him in anger over Barb's death. After the fight, Steve leaves Nancy behind at the party on her own, where Billy finds her.(Based on the party scene, my own interpretation)





	I've Got a Confession to Make

Nancy came to the party to try and drink away her feeling about Barb. She hadn’t been able to get the picture of her, out of her mind. It haunted her dreams, and every moment she was awake she felt the pressure of her secret pushing down on her. 

Steve brought her to the party, and while she was happy for the chance to escape, she blamed Steve for not taking Barb’s death seriously. She spent the night drinking, and after he tried to stop her, and they fought, she was left in the bathroom upstairs, covered in punch. Nancy tried for a few more minutes to get the punch out of her shirt, but it became very clear it wasn’t coming out. She slumped on the floor sitting against the tub with her knees up to her chest. Yanking off her sticky shirt, she tossed it on the floor beside her, arms crossed over her chest. 

She didn’t move for a few minutes, the alcohol was making her feel drowsy, and she had already been feeling upset. She decided to find a new shirt, so she put her sticky one back on, and sloppily pulled the door open to the bathroom, and ventured down the hall. She wandered into the first bedroom she could find, and started looking around. She couldn’t even remember who’s house they were having this party in. Grabbing a shirt out of the dresser, she pulled her stained top over her head, and was about to tug the new on one where she heard a whistle. 

Turning around, she looked at the young man standing in the doorway. Her vision was blurry, and spinning and she couldn’t make out who it was. Her shirt stayed between her hands while she tried to see who it was. “Steve?” She asked, before trying to pull the new shirt on. The man walked into the room, and shut the door behind him, pushing the lock into the door knob. 

She noticed him lock to the door, and stepped to the left, “uh, why’d you, do that?” Nancy got the shirt on over her head, but she was looking at him warily. She could see that it wasn’t Steve, and she recognized this guy as the new guy. Billy, she thought was his name. She remembered him from school, and she didn’t like him. She was worried about her safety, and she backed away from him. Billy smirked, and he thought about the drugs he'd dropped into her glass of punch earlier when he was walking passed. He'd hoped this would happen. 

“Did you want it to be Steve?” He asked, speaking for the first time, a sneer taking up most of his face. “Fuck that pussy, Harrington. “ He knew they’d fought, he’d seen Steve storm out without her, and he knew she’d be upstairs alone. He approached her, and she backed up, tripping on the edge of the carpet, and falling against the edge of the bed. She struggled to stand, her legs feeling weak under her, and her head spinning.  
Billy crossed the room quickly, his boots making noise as he stomped across the room, and ran a hand over her hair. She cringed away, and she wanted to tell him not to touch, but she was just feeling so tired, her eyelids drooped and she felt herself not fighting him. She just wanted to sleep. 

He wrapped his fingers around a long lock of her hair, and leaned in close to smell it, she smelled like strawberries. “Do I scare you?” His open jean shirt revealed his sweaty, ripped, abs, and his smile wasn’t kind, it was vicious. His expression and the strength behind his eyes, did scare her, she could feel her heart beating in her ears. 

Nancy couldn’t really think of much, other than she was tired, and felt uncomfortable. She didn’t like his smile, and she didn’t like how close he was standing. She didn’t have the energy to do anything about it though. The alcohol was really slamming her, and she was close to passing out.  
“Have....to find.....Steve-“ she mumbled, and pressed her hand into Billy’s chest, trying to push past him. 

“I think you’re a little too drunk for that, sweet heart-“ Billy told her with a chuckle, grabbing her wrist and holding it inside his hand before he gave her a little shove, tipping her backwards onto the bed. She fell, her balance unsteady, onto her back, and tried to roll to the side.  
With a half sigh, Billy climbed onto the bed, straddling her. She wriggled around, her hands pressing on his chest. He just grinned and looked down at her, “Don’t worry, babe. Steve didn’t treat you right, I’m here to show you what a real man’s like”. He leaned down, biting the side of her neck, hard, Nancy squirmed under his touch, and he grabbed her neck before using of his booted feet, he kicked her legs apart, shoving them open. He rubbed his crotch against hers, hard, before sliding his hand down the front of her jeans. 

Nancy whimpered a little, eyes rolling back in her head as she struggled to stay awake and fight him. He squeezed the front of her throat, “Go to sleep, bitch. It’ll be easier for you that way-“ Billy snapped, his fingers running underneath her shirt to the buttons on her jeans. Nancy passed out, and Billy grabbed the front of her jeans, and yanked them open, pulling them down and off, before yanking up her t-shirt and exposing her bra. Her titties were little, but he was going to suck them anyway. 

He yanked the front of his jeans open, freeing himself. Then he spit on his hands, rubbed it on his dick, and started humping her. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning as he humped her unconscious frame, leaning down between thrusts, he yanked her bra up and slowly sucked on her nipple, grunting in pleasure. He pulled out, and moved down between her legs. Shoving her legs apart, he fingered her, hard. He enjoyed how wet she was, especially while she was passed out. It made him feel powerful. Moving his face in between her legs, he ate her out, enjoying the subtle motions of her body while he did it. When he grew bored of sucking on her pussy, and climbed back up and continued fucking her, fucking her hard, while sweat dripped down his chest. 

Nancy was pretty, but it wasn’t even about how attractive she was. He was doing this because it made him feel powerful. He felt powerless in his own life, and there was nothing that made him feel stronger than taking someone else’s power. It was also a way to get back at Steve, because he fucking hated that guy. 

Billy didn’t feel bad while he raped her. He justified it to himself. If she hadn’t been drunk, if she hadn’t been alone, if he hadn’t seen her take off her shirt, he justified it. If she hadn’t been with Steve, who he hated. 

His hand gripped her neck, hard, as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He grunted several times, and finally, with a feral sounding gasp, he came inside of her. He didn’t care enough to pull out, and if she got pregnant it was her own problem. She wouldn’t remember this, and everyone would just think she banged someone at the party, or, maybe even better yet, she’d think it was Steve’s, and after they made up, Steve would be forced to accept Billy’s baby as his own. Billy’s dick twitched at the thought, and even though he’d felt his dick softening inside of her after he came, the idea of impregnating her, and having Steve think he was the father turned him back on, incredibly. 

He just kept fucking her, holding her into the bed, and fucking her as hard as he possibly could. After he came twice more, he was spent, and he rolled off of her, leaving his cum dripping out of her battered pussy. 

He reached down, grabbing her panties and underwear from the end of the bed, and yanking them back on her. He struggled to get her dressed, and presentable. Standing up, he smoothed his hair, before leaning out into the hallway and looking around. No one saw him leave the room, and he quickly headed downstairs, rejoining the party. On his way to the kitchen to get more drinks, he saw Jonathon the loser kid that Nancy was friends with, and smirked. “Hey bud,” he told him while he was walking by, “Your girlfriend was upstairs and she looked pretty wasted-“ he grinned, “Maybe you should take her home-“

Jonathon shoved passed him, and headed up the stairs going to find Nancy.  
Billy shook his head from side to side, and threw back his drink. His heart palpitated in his chest at the thought of what he’d done to Nancy, and with a little smirk, he wondered, would he be able to do it again?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stranger Things fic, but I really like Billy, and I want to write more fics about him. Any suggestions about what to write with Billy are appreciated! I kind of want to make a second part to this but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
